In a charged particle device e.g. an electron microscope, in observation of a sample using a transmission electron image or a secondary electron image, in the field of electron microscope, observation is basically performed in a state where high-vacuum environment is maintained in the vicinity of the sample, in accordance with kind of charged particles to be detected for observation. However, in recent years, it is necessary to observe the sample in an actual operational environment. For example, when the dynamic change of the sample is observed while the sample is heated, a technique of performing observation in a state where the surrounding of the sample is in a low-vacuum state while introducing gas is being established. At this time, it is necessary that the charged particle device does not adversely affect the electron gun. There is a large limit on maintenance of the pressure in the vicinity of the sample at the actual operational environment, i.e. so-called atmospheric pressure. It is necessary to provide a holder for loading the sample with a structure for this purpose.
For example, in observation of the sample, a structure to isolate only the surrounding of the sample, using a thin film which charged particles pass through such as a diaphragm, above and below the sample, to attain atmospheric pressure in the vicinity of the sample, is known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-175809).
Further, there is a sample heating holder with a gas introduction mechanism, for observing the dynamic change of the sample when heated while controlling the pressure by blowing arbitrarily selected gas to the sample while heating the sample (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-108429).